Testing: Ron Weasley
by Zyre
Summary: This is what happens when Ron takes an online test. Read at your own risk, ;)


Disclaimer: lalalala not mine...

A/N Hehe, you're probably all quite sick of these by now. Eh, I'll keep it up anyway. ;) It keeps me off the streets, and that's a good thing. Really!

[Are you left handed or right handed?] Right  
[Are you smart?] Probably not. I never got very good marks.  
[What's your middle name?] Preston  
[How many personalities do you have?] One. I think. I hope, anyway.  
[How many piercing do you have?] None.   
[What was your first word?] I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever been told.  
[Are you superstitious?] A little. Yeah. Sometimes.  
[Do you read your horoscope] Not really, I don't like divination.  
[Do you believe in that stuff?] Um, not the really, no. Well...no.  
[Can you do a cartwheel?] No way. I wish, that'd be wicked!  
[Do you have contact lenses?] I never needed glasses or anything.  
[Do you have a retainer or braces?] No, we um. Can't afford them. My teeth aren't that bad, though.  
[Can you drive?] *blushes* Not very well...  
[Do you snore?] I don't think so. No ones ever said anything though.  
[Do you drool in your sleep?] *blushes more* a little, yeah.  
[Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?] O.o  
[Do you keep a journal?] No! Um. Well, not one that anybody can *see* anyway.  
[Do you like onions?] Not really. Yuk, they're too...oniony.  
[Do you like cotton candy?] Yeah, it's good.  
[Do you like pina coladas?] Yes.  
[What instruments can you play?] Um. Trombone. And that's it. (who else thinks Ron's got 'boner' written all over him? lol, *snuggles ikle-ronnikins*)  
[What words do you overuse?] Um. And Not really.   
[What do you sleep in?] Nothing. Or, if it's cold, boxers.  
[How many pillows do you have?] 1, though I'd like to get more some day.  
[Do you like to dance?] Sometimes, but I'm not very good.  
[Do you like to sing?] *blushes* not at all.   
[Are you any good at it?] No, I'm awful.  
[Do you like to talk on the phone?] Not really, I usually get yelled at for being too loud and stuff.  
[Do you like where you live?] No. it's too noisy, and I always get left behind.  
[Is your room messy?] Yes, I have too much junk.  
[Do you like to fingerpaint?] Not really.   
[What do you smell like?] Vanilla.  
[Are you organized?] Not really. I try to be, but it doesn't work.  
[Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?] Only if it's cute and blonde. *blushes*  
[Do you sleep with socks on?] Yeah  
[Are you shy?] Yes.  
[Do you talk to yourself?] Not really, no.   
[Got any lucky charms?] Yes. A couple.  
[Are you a morning person?] Sometimes. I like to watch the sun rise.  
[What's your iq?] Probably not very high.  
[Are you a virgin?] *blushes* yes.  
[Are you proud of that?] I ... don't know. I've uh, I don't know.   
[Do you believe in reincarnation?] Yes.  
[Do you believe in God?] Yes.  
[Do you believe in aliens?] Have you *seen* my family?!   
[Do you believe in ghosts?] Of course.  
[Do you believe in bigfoot?] No...but Percy's got big enough feet, the unballanced bastard.  
[Do you believe in the loch ness monster?] He lives down our drain *snickers*  
[What's your favorite feature (on yourself)?] I...I guess...I like..my. Um. I don't know. My hair is okay.   
[How old do you wish you were?] Young enough to not know.  
[What will you name your daughter?] I guess, if I ever have one, then Alexis.  
[Son?] Maybe Seth.   
[Have you ever thought you were gonna die?] Yes. A lot of times. With Harry.  
[Where do you wanna go?] America.  
[What religion are you?] None.   
[What's the best advice you've ever been given?] There's always less than worthless.  
[What's your motto?] Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus.  
  
Ever...  
  
1: Been kissed? Yes  
2: Done drugs? Just once, and I'll never do that again. *makes a face*  
3: Eaten an entire box of Oreos? No.  
4: Been on stage? Yes, once.  
5: Dumped someone else? No.  
6: Gotten in a car accident? Yes, hehe.   
7: Watched "Punky Brewster"? Uh...no.  
8: Been in love? Um. Not. I don't know.  
  
Favorites...  
  
9: Shampoo: Vanilla Suave.  
10: Toothpaste: *mumbles* whatever isn't expensive.  
11: Soap: Dove.  
12: Type of soup: Chicken Noodle.  
13: Room in your house: None, really.  
14: Instrument: Violin  
  
Either/Or..  
  
15: Coffee or hot chocolate? Coffee.  
16: Big or little? Medium.  
17: Lace or satin? Satin  
18: New or old? I'd prefer new, but I always get old anyway.  
19: Neve Campbell or Jennifer Love Hewitt? Ew.  
20: Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt? I guess Brad.  
21: Vogue or Material Girl? o.O  
22: Jeans or cords? Ooooh, black cords.  
23: Sweater or sweatshirt? Sweater.  
24: T-shirt or tank top? T-Shirt over a longsleeved turtleneck.  
25: Skirt or dress? Well...neither.  
26: Wool or cotton? Cotton  
27: Rose or Lily? Lily.   
28: The way it is or the way it was? The way it is.  
29: Oldies or pop? Jazz  
30: Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend? Nope  
31: Do you have a best friend? Yes, though sometimes I feel kind of lost in his shadow. He's great, though.  
  
In the last 24 hours, have you...  
  
32: Cried? No.  
33: Helped someone? Yes  
35: Gotten sick? No.  
36: Gone to the movies? No.  
37: Gone out for dinner? No.  
38: Said "I love you"?: Not...out loud, no.  
39: Written a real letter? No.  
40: Moved on? Yes, a little.   
41: Talked to an ex? No, haven't really got one.  
42: Missed an ex? Nope  
43: Written in a journal? Yes  
44: Talked to someone you have a crush on? Yes  
45: Had a serious talk? Yes  
46: Missed someone? Yes, terribly.  
47: Hugged someone? Yes  
48: Fought with your parents? No  
49: Fought with a friend? Not today, no.  
  
Do you.....  
  
50: Wear eye shadow? No   
51: Put on a "front"? Yes always  
52: Kiss on the first date? Eh. Hehehe. Heh.  
53: Have a crush on someone? Ooooh, gosh yes.  
54: Eat with your mouth open? Ye-ah. I forget...  
55: If you got a tattoo, where would you get it, and what would be? A small sun.  
56: What color is your floor/carpet in your room? Wooden  
57: What was the last CD you bought? I don't...what's a CD?  
58: How did you spend last summer? Bored out of my mind, though Harry kept me pretty entertained.  
59: When's the last time you showered? This morning.  
60: Are you tired? Yes.  
61: Are you lonely? Yes.  
62: Are you happy? Not really, but eh.  
63: Are you wearing pajamas? Nope, but boxers yes.   
64: Are you talking to someone online? No...online?  
65: What are the initials of your crush/interest/spouse? dm, even though he hates my guts and I hate his and so it'd be a really stupid relationship anyway...*sighs*  
66: What is your astrological sign? Pisces  
67: What is the sign of your crush/interest/spouse? I think Cancer...  
68: What time is it? 7:47


End file.
